random_stuff_that_is_coolfandomcom-20200214-history
HB
Hard Bastard Hard News Network The Hard Bastard is an Italian-identifying Youtuber who performs commentary on the mainstream media. He does real news live streams Monday-Saturday, with their times usually varying with start times of 11am est or 8pm est. "This is the Hard Bastard." - HB when opening his streams. Description Hard Bastard is a man who enjoys laughing and disseminating the mainstream media. Hard Bastard will often call men and woman bitches, sluts and hoes and laugh manically. One thing many love about HB is that even though Youtube has currently targeted and tried to subdue the speech of it's content creators, Fredo Jr, has refused to conform, happily stating: "Fuck those elite, Donkey Teeth supporters." HB has about 40k subscribers to his channel but no longer uploads standalone videos, as his channel has been struck with strikes from Youtube to the channel since 2017 and HB cannot afford to lose his main channel to the "pussies" as he likes to call them. This brazen nature leads him to read every superchat he receives even if it's littered with hate speech, swears and from Hitler himself. In a fake interview, HB said, "I have to read all of the superchats I get because I believe in free speech. My subs believe in free speech and so do I". Hard Bastard wears glasses because got abducted and sent to Area 51 for testing. What type of testing was performed on him is unknown as Hard Bastard will begin screaming and tying a noose to his peen and start foaming at the mouth. It's very tragic to watch live. Content If you tune in to a HB Hard News Network Stream, you must be prepared for CNN bashing, MSNBC destruction, TYT obliteration, and David Pakman annihilation. If you can't handle 88% of HB's sentences including swears, then you better go back to baking milk and cookies because the man just doesn't care. Numerous times, individuals have logged in to his stream to her him say: "Smash or Wordchipper" or "Dumb bitch". He breaks down the lies from the aforementioned channels and others across the mainstream. He will equally criticized the likes of Joe Rogan, Sargon of Akkad, and FlaggerMatt, I mean, MundaneMatt. Sarcastic racism, sexism, homophobia will be heard as well. Hard News Livestreams are broken up into two sections with a third varying. The first block of the stream are articles form sites like the Daily Wire, Daily Caller, New York Times, Washington Post, and others. The next block will be videos and the third block varies from an Uncensored Block, to a Call-In Show, to a Dlive segment. HB's streams are open and fun, and no matter how many people are there, he gets amazing amount support from his subs. HB ha succesfully destroyed the Russian Collusion narrative since day one and was justified when the Mueller Report was revealed to be a dud of epic proportions. Safe to say, if he was invited onto MSNBC, he would quickly have his mic cut off and banned from TV for the rest of his life. Trivia *Hard Bastard is agendered. *Hard Bastard was caught once looking up for Sammie Rhodes and Fernanda Farrari mid stream. *Hard Bastard has numerous celebrities who superchat in his streams: Zion Williamson, AOC, Donald Trump, Vince McMahon, OJ The Juiceman, Bill Clinton, Keek Uyger, Shawn Michaels, The Prophet Joseph Smith, Jesus Christ and The Prophet Muhmmad. *He had Street Shitters invade his streams. *He loves Red Dead 2 *HB most certaintly fell in love with his right hand. *He might end up sleeping with Long D Riley Category:Politics